The invention generally pertains to light modulators, and specifically to piezoelectric flexures for light modulation of such displays as micro-displays and projectors. Certain conventional optical micro-displays, such as those that include Fabry-Perot interference devices, use two reflector plates that are spaced within a micro-display window to form an interference pattern there between. At least one reflector plate within the micro-display window is adjustable using one or more piezoelectric flexures to alter the interference pattern, and thereby alter the color of light that is projected. Recent micro-display modulator designs require considerable displacement of one or more of the flexures, often for a distance that is greater than that provided by many designs of piezoelectric flexures. As the length of the pixel plate decreases, it is challenging to design and construct flexures that are configured to allow for the deflection.
It would therefore be desirable to increase the distance over which the flexures can be deflected, especially in flexures that operate to displace small pixel plates as found in micro-display modulators.
The same numbers are used throughout the document to reference like components and/or features.